


Right in Front of Me

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has tried to date since Sylvie and him divorced but none have them have ever worked out. Claude decided to take him on a “practice” date to try and help him out. What happens when Danny realizes what’s been in front of him all along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right in Front of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a different type of Brioux story. You always see Claude as to one to figure out his feelings but never Danny. I thought it was about time that it was his turn. So I just took an idea and ran with it. 
> 
> Thanks to my awesome friends on tumblr who suggested this idea to me. You are all truly my inspirations to keep writing!

Danny sighed as he walked in the door and threw his keys in the bowl on the table. Claude looked up at him from the movie he was watching. He could just tell by his facial features that the date hadn’t gone well. Claude got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen where he grabbed the Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream from out of the freezer. It had become a tradition when Danny had gotten back from a bad date. And let’s just say there have been a lot of them.

“I just don’t understand Claude. Every time I think a girl is right for me, something always gets in the way. The boys, my job, just any little thing.” Danny vented to Claude as he dug his spoon into the ice cream container. “Why does this keep happening? Is it me?”

“Of course it’s not you Danny. Any girl would be lucky to go out with you. It’s their loss if they don’t see how much of a perfect catch you are.” Danny smiled at Claude’s words. He always knew the perfect thing to make him feel better. He watched as Claude looked almost longingly at the ice cream on Danny’s spoon.

“Claude, do you want some of this?” Claude looked up from the spoon and immediately shook his head.

“No, this is your after date tradition. I don’t need any.” His face said other wise though. Danny took the spoon and put it towards Claude’s mouth. He shook his head again. “Really, it’s alright. You can have it.”

“I can tell you want some so just eat it.” Danny placed the spoon closer to Claude’s mouth and waited for him to open it. After contemplating for a minute, Claude decided to take the offering and gladly ate the ice cream in front of him. “Now go grab a spoon for yourself and eat this with me.” But Claude made no movement.

“I think I’m fine with you just feeding me.” And to prove his point, Claude opened his mouth and waited for Danny to give him more ice cream. Danny chuckled and scooped another spoonful towards Claude’s mouth but decided otherwise. He instead smeared it on his face. He watched as Claude’s eyes got wide and before he knew it, he was laying on the ground with Claude sitting on top of him. There was a mischievous look in his eyes. That was when Danny felt a cold liquid creep down his face. Claude had scooped out a chunk of ice cream and threw it onto his face. He couldn’t help but smile as he listened to the laughing above him. Was it weird that he loved the sound of Claude’s laugh? Danny then took the opportunity to flip their positions so he was now sitting on top of Claude. 

“Hmm, to dump this on your face or not.” Danny held the container of ice cream above Claude’s face as he contemplated the decision. “But I think I’ll be the bigger person here and not do it.”

“The bigger person wouldn’t have thrown the ice cream in the first place.” Danny shrugged as Claude pushed him to get up. Danny couldn’t help but laugh at the ice cream still dripping down his face. He took his finger and swiped it across Claude’s cheek at the ice cream that was still there. He then took his finger and licked it. 

“I think this is my new favorite tradition.” Claude smiled as he pushed Danny towards the stairs so he could clean the ice cream that was all over his face. After cleaning his face, Danny looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn’t help but notice his aging looks. The bags under his eyes, the creases in his forehead. Maybe this is why his dates never worked out. It wasn’t like he was getting any younger. He had been staring at himself for a while and hadn’t noticed Claude leaning against the bathroom door.

“Don’t tell me you are really trying to come up with reasons on why your dates never work. It’s definitely not because of the way you look. You really have to just stop agonizing over everything. In fact, you know what we’re gonna do? I am taking you on a practice date tomorrow.” Danny turned around at that.

“What are you talking about? A practice date?” Danny was seriously confused at this point. What in the world was Claude talking about?

“Exactly what I said, a practice date. I’m going to show you that you are a perfectly great person to go on a date with.” Danny was still skeptical and Claude could tell. “What’s the worst that’ll happen? It’s not like anything that happens is going to ruin our friendship. Even if you do turn out to be the worst date ever.” Claude said as he pushed on Danny’s shoulder A smile appeared on his face. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad idea. As if anything could ruin the friendship that the two developed. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t be such a bad idea. I guess I could go along with this.”

“Great! It’s settled then. I’m taking you on a date tomorrow night.” Claude’s excitement made Danny feel something inside that he couldn’t quite describe. If was as if Claude saying they were going on a date made him happy. But that couldn’t be it so Danny just shook off whatever he was feeling. 

 

 

Danny had no idea what he had gotten himself into the next day when he stood in front of his closet, deciding what to wear. Claude left, saying it wouldn’t be a proper date if he didn’t pick him up. He hadn’t given him any clues on what they were doing so Danny had no idea what to wear. He just decided on a simple button down shirt with a pair of slacks. He figured he should treat this like any other date. Because going on a “practice” date with your best friend wasn’t weird in the slightest. Danny took his time getting ready, trying to pretend that he didn’t have butterflies in his stomach. Pretending that this was just two friends going out to eat. It totally meant nothing. But why did Danny feel like it was just more than that? Ever since Claude had mentioned it, Danny couldn’t stop thinking about what it meant. Thinking about Claude. Thinking about the two of them going on the date. The guys on the team always made fun of them, saying they were just like an old married couple. Why did that suddenly mean something to him? Why had he started to think about Claude in more than just a friend way? Danny paced up and down the living room, so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t hear the knocking on the door. He took a breath and let it out as he walked towards the door and opened it. His breath was taken away when he saw Claude standing there. He definitely cleaned up well. Danny’s eyes drifted up Claude’s body as he took everything in. The dress shoes, the nice pants, the plaid shirt, and finally the slicked back hair. He was really taking this date seriously. Danny had to almost force words to come out of his mouth 

“You just love plaid don’t you.” A smirk appeared on Claude’s face at that statement.

“Don’t joke, you love it. And I have you say, you clean up pretty nice.” Danny couldn’t help but look down and blush. “I mean it, this is why I don’t understand why you have such bad dates. Who wouldn’t want to date someone who looks like you?” An even bigger blush took over Danny’s face.

“Thanks Claude. You don’t actually look too bad yourself.” And Danny definitely meant what he said. Claude actually looked amazing. Danny had never really looked at Claude that way before but he couldn’t help but sneak another look over his body. 

“Yeah, I know. But we have reservations at 8:00 so we better get going.” Danny grabbed his coat and followed Claude to his car. He still had no idea where they were going. He went to open his mouth to ask but it was as if Claude knew what was gonna come out of it. “I’m not telling you where we are going. It’s going to be a surprise. But don’t worry, I think you’ll like it.” Danny stayed mostly quiet in the car, just staring out the window. He didn’t really know what to say. Claude seemed to have taken notice. “Are you okay over there? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Danny looked over at the unusually serious face of Claude.

“No, everything is fine. I am just nervous for some reason. I mean you’re my best friend, I shouldn’t be.”

“I totally get it. I was actually pretty nervous when I brought up the idea. I thought you would think I was weird or something for suggesting this. I just figured I should show you that you’re not the problem.”

“I love how you know exactly what to say to me to make me feel better. I don’t know how you do it.”

“Maybe it’s because I just know you better than you know yourself.” Claude and Danny suddenly burst out laughing at how sappy their conversation sounded. At that moment Claude pulled up to the restaurant and Danny’s eyes widened at where they were.

“Bistrot La Minette? Really Claude?” He was amazed at how much Claude had actually put into this. It made the butterflies reappear in his stomach.

“I figured if we were gonna do this, then I shouldn’t hold anything back.” Claude parked the car and the two walked up to the door. Claude, being the perfect gentleman he was, held the door open for Danny to walk in. He smiled as he walked in. Claude really knew how to treat someone. They walked up to the hostess where Claude asked if their table was ready. Danny didn’t miss how Claude has put the reservation under both of their names. It just made those feelings he was thinking about at home come back but stronger this time. He followed Claude as the hostess showed them to their table, saying their server would be with them soon. Again Claude was a gentleman and pulled out Danny’s seat before sitting in his own.  
“You really did go all out for this. I just can’t believe you would do this for me Claude.” Danny noticed the shy smile that appeared on Claude’s face.

“I told you, I wasn’t holding anything back when I planned this. We’re gonna have a good time tonight.” Danny couldn’t help but believe Claude when he said that. He did feel like it was gonna be a really great night. After a few minutes their server came by to take their drink order. “Can we just get a bottle of Chardonnay?” The server nodded and asked if they were ready to order. Claude looked over at Danny who was still looking over the menu. “I think we just need a few more minutes.” The server smiled and left them to decide. “See anything you like?” Danny looked up.

“Everything just looks amazing. You really know how to pick a place.” Claude smiled and looked at his menu. They sat in silence for a few moments before their server returned with their wine. She asked if they were ready to order.

“Yeah, I’ll have the Potage Parmentier to start and then the Daube de Joues de Bœuf.” The server wrote that down and then turned to Danny.

“I’ll have the Salade Verte and the Poulet aux Ravioles et Poireaux.” Danny went to hand over his menu at the same time as Claude. Their hands met briefly and Danny quickly pulled back at the electricity he felt at Claude’s touch. Why had he never felt that before? Why was he suddenly looking over at Claude in a different way than he had? Why was he suddenly feeling things that weren’t very friend like towards Claude. Danny excused himself and quickly walked to the bathroom. He threw water on his face and stared into the mirror. He was having a hard time shaking the feelings that had overcome him. Feelings of Claude in a romantic way had started to seep into his body. He was thinking about what it would be like to kiss Claude and to run his hands over his body. Danny shook his head, the thoughts not leaving his mind. He couldn’t possibly be attracted to his best friend. There was no way. He took a deep breath and walked back to the table where he saw Claude looking nervously back at him. 

“Is everything alright? You don’t look so good right now.” Danny almost wanted to let his thoughts come out but now wasn’t the time. He nodded his head and took a sip of wine.

“I’m fine Claude. I’ll talk to you about it later.” Claude looked skeptical but decided to just let it go for now. They wasn’t much conversation between the two as they were both lost in their own thoughts. Danny snuck a peek over at Claude, wondering what was going through his mind. Was he having the same feelings? He wanted so bad to ask but he knew there was a time and place. Thankfully their food was brought over so Danny could focus his attention on something else. Claude finally spoke up after a few minutes.

“Thank you for doing this. You really didn’t have to.” Again Claude’s face had a serious look to it. It really wasn’t helping Danny with the feelings he was dealing with.

“It’s no problem, I appreciate what you were willing to do for me. It really means a lot.” And then Claude said something that really struck a chord.

“I would do anything for you Danny.” Danny nearly choked on his food but hid it very well with another sip of wine. Things like that really confused Danny in this moment. How much did Claude actually mean what he was saying? Danny wanted so much to believe that he wasn’t developing these feelings for Claude but he couldn’t help but think that they may have been there all along and he just never realized it. Claude had been his best friend for who knows how long. The two had spent so much time together. He had been there for him through his divorce, through his custody battle for the kids, everywhere he looked Claude was there. It only made sense that he would eventually start to see Claude in a different way. Especially after this date. Danny had started to wonder if this was Claude testing the waters to see if Danny would date him. Everything was just too perfect for this to be just a friend helping a friend out. 

“Claude, can I ask you something? And I want you to be completely honest with me.” Claude looked up from his food, that serious look on his face once again.

“Of course, what’s going on?” Danny took a deep breath, not sure how to continue.

“This may sound weird but it’s just something I need to know. Why did you really take me out tonight? I’ve been having a feeling that it wasn’t just to help me out.” Danny saw Claude look down at his plate before answering.

“So maybe that’s not the whole reason why we’re here. But I couldn’t tell you the rest or you wouldn’t have come with me tonight. It’s not like I can tell you that I’m glad none of your dates have go well. Or that maybe you should look and see what’s been in front of you this whole time. It’s not that simple.” Even though Danny was expecting something like that, it still managed to take his breath away. He wasn’t sure how to respond. “Look, you don’t have to say anything. I can take a hint. This was a stupid idea in the first place.” Before Danny could respond, their server came by to see if they wanted anything else. “No we’ll just take the check. I think we’re done here.” Claude’s words definitely struck something inside Danny. He still couldn’t figure out what though. Still managing to be a gentleman, Claude paid for the bill. The two walked to the car, complete silence between them. Danny was still trying to wrap his head around everything. They got in the car and Claude began the drive back to the house. Not a single word was spoken. Soon enough they pulled up to the house. Neither of them got out of the car as they sat in silence.

“Look, Claude...” Claude cut him off before he could finish

“Danny it’s fine. I get it. I never should’ve have brought this up. I thought it was a good idea at first but I was obviously wrong.” Claude went to get out of the car but Danny held his arm back.

“Could you just let me speak for a minute?” Claude turned around at the tone in Danny’s voice. “You can’t just say all this stuff and expect me to be alright with it. You can’t just expect me to be able to handle it all at the same time. But did you ever think that with time, I might be able to deal with it. Did you ever think that maybe there was a possibility that I’ve started to look at you in that way?” Claude’s breath caught in his throat as Danny continued. “I’ve always thought about you as my best friend and nothing more. But ever since you brought up that idea for us to go on a date, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. And I don’t mean in a friendly way either. When I saw you standing in the doorway earlier, I didn’t know what to think. The only thing I knew was that I wanted to see you like that more often. In the restaurant when you said you’d do anything for me, I wanted to jump across the table and kiss you. So there, I said it.” Danny went to open the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. When he turned around he was immediately met with Claude’s lips on top of his. He was taken back by the force of the kiss. Claude pulled back after a minute when Danny didn’t respond.

“Sorry, I just got a little excited there.” Danny smiled as he wrapped his hands around Claude’s neck to pull him closer.

“I didn’t say it was a problem, I was just a little surprised.” Danny pulled Claude back in for another electrifying kiss. Why had Danny never thought of this before. It had started to make sense though. All the compliments Claude would give him, how he was always there for him, how no matter what Claude always had a smile on his face when the two were together. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t put this all together before. It was pretty obvious now that he thought about it. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this right now, I feel like we should go inside before this progresses any further. I really don’t want to give the neighbors any kind of show.” Danny laughed as he and Claude got out of the car and walked up to the door. After closing it, Danny didn’t hesitate pushing Claude up against it. They hurriedly attached their lips back together. Claude ran his hands over Danny’s body, enticing loud moans to escape his mouths. Thankfully he didn’t have the boys tonight.

“Can I just say one thing before we do this?” Claude nodded, seeing the serious look on Danny’s face. “Thanks for making me see what was right in front of me the whole time.” Claude smiled, while softly running his hand through Danny’s hair.

“I’m just glad you finally caught on to what I’ve been trying to tell you for the longest time.”

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are over 3,000 words later. I really hope you enjoy this. It's took me a lot of time to develop this one. Comments and feedback are always enjoyable and encouraged! Requests are gladly taken into consideration as well!


End file.
